Under Diffrent Skys
by dracoseggo
Summary: the same as Si tu te vas but i had to chang somthing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own NE thing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Flashback  
  
"Albus where are you going to take my daughter", asked a very worried couple. "im going to drop her off at a muggle orphanage, it's the only place where she will be safe. As for you two I suggest that you both take your fortune and go to America you are in great danger here." And with that he was with a pop and the couple could only look with anticipation of the day that they would see their darling daughter again, Hermione O'malley.  
  
Present day  
  
"HERMIONE ANN GRANGER !!! Get out of bed this istant," As soon as her mother said that she knew she ment business.  
  
So she jumped out of bed so fast that it was a blur. She had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts and was ready for some R and R, but it didn't look as if she was gonna get any. So she decided to get dressed she walked to her closet and was about to grab her favorite t-shirt and baggy pants, but she noticed that they where gone. She ran to the bathroom to see if they were in there but she got more than what she bargained for when she looked in the mirror.  
  
"AHHHH, mom come look at me!!!!!" Marissa Granger ran to her daughter's room with Robert Granger in toe.  
  
"What, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" they asked looking around the room, then the bathroom door opened and out came a very different looking Hermione. "Mom what's going on?" asked a very concerned Hermione. "I think its time we had a talk."  
  
"Mom why is my hair strait and why does it have blonde highlights? Did you do this while I was asleep?" asked a very hopeful Hermione.  
  
"Honey we're going to tell you something that will change your life, Hermione your adopted. Your family is a very wealthy pureblood family, the richest to be exact. We were going to tell you when you turned 18 but it look like you family already knows that you're here. I am so sorry that we kept this from you for so long but we didn't want to lose your love." All the while Hermione could only look in disbelief, she had been adopted, and im a pureblood it was just too much so she wanted answers and the only person who could give them to her was Albus Dumbledore. "I need to go talk to Dumbledore now." And with that she grabbed a handful of floo powder and was gone."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore where are you I need to talk to you this instant!!!" A very red faced Hermione asked.  
  
"Ah Ms. Granger I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, oh and must I say that the look suits you. Now what can I do for you?" asked a very relaxed Dumbledore. "I want to know who my real parents are and everything about them right now." Hermione replied. "Oh I see that you have found out that your adopted. Oh well no matter you were bound to find out some time. You see ms. Granger you family, the O'malleys are a very prestigious wizarding family.  
  
Along with the Malfoys they are one of the richest wizarding families, but I'm sure you already knew that. I'm sure your wondering why they put you up for adoption, well you see its very simple your father invented a very powerful potion that could give the drinker powers such as telepathy and the ability to read people minds, but it also gave the drinker everlasting life. Once Voldomort had heard of the potion he knew he had to have it. He sent one of his followers to retrive it, but your father refused to give it to them.  
  
Now your father knew what voldomort was capable of doing so he took his daughter and wife to the forest and called for my help. I took you to a muggle orphanage and your mother and father left to America. I took you to the orphanage because we weren't sure if you were safe." Dumbledore finished. Hermione could only look with astonishment; she knew that there was only one thing to do. "I want to know where they are. They are here aren't they, or else they wouldn't have called for me right?" Hermione asked. Yes they are back for America, but first you better go say good-bye to Robert and Marissa, because once you gone you can not go back." Dumbledore finished.  
  
Hermione looked as if she were about to cry but knew It was the only way she could meet them. So they left to her old home. Once she got there she knew that she would not be able to stop the tears. She packed a few essentials and after a teary good bye she left for O'malley manor.  
  
A/N hey guys I had to repost I don't know where this is going to go but here it goes tell me any suggestions and please review. This is the same story as Si Tu Te Vas just under another name 


	2. The plan

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ne thing  
  
OMG, was the only thing Hermione could think of when she arrived at the manor. It was beautifully decorated with high ceilings and from what she could tell hundred of rooms. She waited in the living room for her mom and dad to come down.  
  
When the arrived, she had no clue what to say, they just stared at each other for a while. Then Hermione saw her mother tearing up and she did what felt right she went a gave her a reassuring hug  
  
"Don't cry, it will be ok." Was all she could say her mother looked at her and all she could do is cry and say sorry. After the formalities she had decided that she wanted to take a tour of the house.  
  
Her mother and father (Erica and Ryan), gave her a full tour of the house she was amazed to find that there was 89 bedrooms and 99 bathrooms. After her tour she decided that she needed to get more clothes because she had only brought a change for a day. Her mom said that it was all taken care of.  
  
She decided that it was time to unpack so she left for her room. When she got there she went to open her closet and found that it was clothes that she would normally never wear.  
  
She was just about to yell for her mother when she got the idea. 'why not change myself. I'm no longer Hermione Granger so I don't need to look like her.  
  
When I go back to school no one will even recognize me.  
  
A few months afterward  
  
"Mione, honey you need to get ready for school, remember you have to set an example you are the new head girl." Erica yelled to her daughter. "Ok I'm going."  
  
Hermione replied a very tired. A lot had changed over the summer and she was ready to get going. She ran to her closet and grabbed her favorite tank top and low ride jeans, and gave herself a look in the mirror.  
  
She had changed a lot, she had gotten her belly button pierced and she also got a tattoo on the small of her back. After making sure she looked good she walked out to the breakfast hall.  
  
"Mom are my things thing in the car?" Hermione asked as she entered the hall.  
  
She had grown very accustom to her parents way of life. When she finally had time to realize who was with her mom she could have fainted,  
  
it was none other than Narcissia Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mom what are they doing here?" "Oh honey this is narcissia and her so-," Yeah Draco I know but what are they doing in our lving room"  
  
"Hermione where are your manners, narcissia and I go back many years, she was there when you were born, she's like my sister. I expect you to be nice and respectful. Now go to the car you and draco will be riding together. I expect you to be on your best behavior." Her mother finished sternly.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. O'malley Hermione will be just fine." Draco said with his usual Malfoy smirk.  
  
In the car Hermione was appalled at how quiet draco was being. "Are ou ok ferret you seem quite you arent sick or something 'cause if you're going to blow chunks, do it out the window." Hermione said looking disgusted.  
  
"For you information I feel fine I just cant believe you are the heirs to a fortune, I mean come on you and the ghetto trio are supposed to be lower than me. O well no matter I think this could be quite interesting, I mean you and the wonder weasel, weren't you two a couple?" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
No for your information he broke up with me cause he said that I wasn't his type, but you know I think I have a great idea. How would you like to get back at them with me?" Hermione asked while a plan formed in her head.  
  
"O no you aren't going to drag me into this, besides maybe you don't like the weasel, but what about pot head?"  
  
"Harry is a stupid man whore who will fuck any girl within a 2 meters of him."  
  
"Thanks for sharing, but what could we do that would no end up biting me in the perfect ass?"  
  
"Well we could pretend to go out, and make them jealous, but we have to make it look like we are a couple because if not then there goes the plan so what do you say?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
He was looking her over to make sure she was worthy enough to be his girlfriend, she had grown into her body, filled out in all the right places. "I guess but know this if you are my girlfriend you must be willing to be in public and in private, regardless if it's for pretend got it?"  
  
"Ok so lets go. Let the show begin." And with that they walked hand in hand to the train looking as if they were truly in love.  
  
A/N: Ok I going to need a person to write the sex(s) parts if any one wants to just write me a review hope you like it REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
